My Girl
by ThaliaQuinzel101
Summary: Joker and Harley have had a good time out but what happens when Harley questions her love for The Joker and The Batman takes her back into the Arkham? Will The Joker come to Terms with his feelings or leave her?...


It had been a rough night for the both of them with The Bat on their tail and all, Harley began to drag her feet and the tall man ahead of her grew impatient. He turned around quickly and passed her a glare "Harley my dear do you really want to go back to Arkham away from Daddy hmmm?" she glanced up in shock and violently shuck her head "no sir" he smiled and then grabbed one of her pigtails "then I suggest you stop dragging your feet pooh or else you might find yourself in even more pain when we get back home"! Harley giggled and his eye brows raised "are my threats funny to you" he spat "no, no Mistah J you just called the warehouse home", the Joker turned back around "dumb broad" he muttered.

When they arrived at the run down warehouse Bud and Lou hurriedly greeted their 'mummy' The Joker flung himself onto the couch "don't give them too much affection Harls, you're making them soft" she lifted her head and stuck her tongue out at him, in response The Joker shook his head and turned on the news. "Want somethin' to eat J?" he chuckled "as long as it doesn't kill me" Harley made a sad face "awh damn", The Joker suddenly leapt up and headed towards her "Wanna' kill me Harls?" Harley quickly spun around "oh no mistah' J" she stuttered "If I wanted to I would of done so already, it was a joke"! His frown turned into a mechanical grin "Hahahahaahahaha, well you stupid dame the jokes on you, you could never kill me" he lent in for a kiss but instead of planting her lips on his she wiped pasta sauce on his face " that's your blood, from where I'm going to break your nose if you don't get out of my kitchen" he giggled "your kitchen?" "Just watch the news J, Bat-Brain might still be lingering about"!

As she continued to cook The Joker stretched out and glanced towards her, licking his lips as he looked over her body and then decided to get up from the couch, as he got up lazily The Joker sighed loudly although Harley kept on cooking 'what is she doing ignoring me' he thought. Growing agitated he sighed again but even more dramatically. A smirk appeared on her pale face, so she wants to be a smart ass... He lent on the kitchen counter "Harls" he moaned she glanced over to him "what is it sweetie" his eyes narrowed "I don't like it when my things ignore me" she grabbed his cheek with her dainty fingers but he smacked them away "I'm sorry pud" suddenly he grabbed her throat "J let go you're hurting me" he smiled "that's the idea Harley" he squeezed tighter "Mistah J"; black spots where clouding her vision it was only moments till she would black out but as usual he let go "I'm sorry" she spluttered he leaned over her small frame, their noses touching "'it's alright pumpkin little girls make mistakes" he kissed her roughly but their romance was disrupted by a knock at the door in annoyance he slammed Harleys head onto the counter. She got back up without a sound and continued 'dinner'.

The Joker opened up the door and rubbed his chin "Harvey?" he nodded "can I come in?" The Joker looked at Harley and she smiled "sure" he giggled "why not", he opened the door and stepped aside "thanks he grunted" The Joker gestured him to the couch "so, what brings you to my happy home" Harvey laughed "The Bat" the joker put his head on his hands and tapped his feet excitedly "Do tell"! Two Face ran his fingers through his mattered blonde hair "well The Bat was askin' where you two had ran off to after the bank robbery in Park Row and he sees me and thinks I was a part of it, slaps me around a little before I conceived him I wasn't part of your 'funtastic' scheme'. Anyways he said to give you a message or he would send me to Arkham"... Harley took of her apron and sat down next to the Joker "did Brat Man follow you here?" Harvey looked nervously at The Joker who was frowning now, "no" he adjusted his tie "I don't think so. Joker coughed loudly "so, what was this message the flying rodent wanted me to hear" Two Face moved nervously "that no matter what he is going to take Harley back to Arkham and make sure she is, eh" The Joker stood up furious now "What, What, Come on Harv spit it out" Harvey readjusted his tie again "rehabilitated". Harley grabbed Jokers hand but he shook her of and started laughing "The Bat thinks he can rehabilitate Harls" silence filled the room "I made her" he said darkly...

* * *

The Joker left the room and said he had some 'business' to attend to which usually meant he would be making phone calls, Harvey looked at Harley "Harls you know The Bat ain't gonna' give up on this one, you best hide yourself doll' Harley put her blonde hair behind her ear "Joker doesn't like his things taken away from him but maybe it's for the best"... Harvey was shocked the girl loved this man, a love he has never seen before, a love him and Ivy would never share... "Why an earth would you think that Harls?" she looked away "does he love me Harv, I don't think so sometimes he shows the slightest bit of interest but after that it's just a good beating and not the kind that I like" Two Face gulped this was true, maybe he should have a good chat with J it's been a long time since they 'talked' the last time they spoke as friends was before the accident when he was 'normal', "I will speak to him for you Quinn go to Ivy's tonight I will have some of my men escort you" she smiled "thanks Harv". She got up and put on her coat as Harvey's man lead her out the building "tell mistah J I said

night and give him a good night kiss from me" Harvey chuckled "sure thing".

Joker stormed back into the room "HARLEY, HARLS, HARLEY" Harvey turned around to see the mad man pulling his hair and kicking things "she went to Ivy's J come sit down and have a scotch" he stomped over to the couch and poured himself a drink "she normally goes to Ivy's when I have done something wrong but what have I done wrong? This is just a whole fiasco Harv and it's all thanks to that stupid rat with wings!" Harvey looked at the joker "you worried about her J?" he sat down "me? No I don't care for that stupid brat" he stirred his drink with his index finger and chuckled "although that feisty minx has grown on me", Harvey leaned back in his chair "Joker" he gulped down the rest of his drink "do you love her?" J was taken back he had never thought about it...

Flashback

"Pud come back to bed" Harley whispered through the dark, "shush Harls I have business" she grabbed his hands her warmth soothing "Harley" she hugged his back now her breasts squeezing against him, she sighs "I know you have to go, night Mistah J" he turned around and pulled her arms around his waist "Harley don't do this to me". Harley pulled away in confusion "wha-Wha-What am I do-doing mistah J?" he kissed her biting her bottom lip shoving her onto her back " this, I-I feel weird" he chuckles slightly "making me feel like-" Harley silenced his chatter with a passionate kiss which left The Joker's head spinning, then Harley lent in and nibbled his ear "like candyfloss"... She unwrapped her arms and snuggled into her pillows. It was then he felt a think fluff spinning in his stomach like candyfloss being made just as Harley had described 'light and fluffy', he leant over and put her hair behind her ears and planted a kiss on her silky skin "night Harls, you dumb blonde".

"Joker, Joker, awh come on man snap out of it" Harvey shook him violently and he awoke from his day dream with a chuckle "sorry Harv I was away with a Harley" Two-faced grinned "you mean away with the fairies?" J pulled a confused face "eer yeah sure" Harvey lent back confidently "thinking about Miss Quinn?" J laughed "it's rare occasion" Harv looked concerned "J can I ask you something personal" Joker giggled "tsk, tsk Dent you know uncle J has tendencies to over react or as I call it be _**spontaneous**_" Harvey shook his head "just be open minded will ya?" Joker leaned back and lit a cigerate "I'll try" he sniggered.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Going somewhere Harleen?" Harley turned around to see the bulky figure standing in front of her "oh great you, just leave me alone will ya' you've caused enough trouble Batbrain and another thing its Harley" Batman grabbed her arms "Harleen what did he do to you" she punched him "you think he did this to me Bats, you ever been in love?" he shifted uncomfortably "but does he love you?" she shrugs "take me in and we will find out"...

* * *

Back at the Warehouse

"Do you remember me before the chemicals?" The Joker leaned back "I can remember you was a good friend Harv but let's not get to emotional I'm not a guy who is tied down to rationality, remember there is no sanity clause" Harvey faked a smile "you need to show Bats you love Harley" there was nothing but silence until Joker leant forward "Why ever would I do that, to batsy of all people I have already told you Harvey", Two-face became agitated "One you need to tell Harley or she is going to leave, Two you need to tell the Batman cos' if you don't he is going to erase her memories of you permanently and I don't know J maybe she wants that"! The Joker semt taken back but his defences shot up with his aggressive stench filling the room "She wouldn't want to leave me and she wouldn't want to forget" he was beginning to lose his cool but Harvey wasn't unnerved like most "she said"

"she said what"

"that she would leave, if you didn't love her"

"She knows I love her"

"J before she left she told me that she doesn't think you do and that maybe The Bat reabilitating her might be for the best because she wouldn't be able to physically be apart from you"!

There was nothing but silence in the worn down room The Joker placed his glass on the coffee table "see ya around Harv" Harvey nodded in response and left quietly and quickly...

Flashback

"HARLEY I DON'T THIS"

"MISTAH J PLEASE STAY HERE WITH ME"

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU HARLS HMM?"

"DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE?"

"WHO SAID I LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU DUMB BROAD NOW LEAVE ME ALONE I'M BUSY"

"Okay I understand, I will leave".

Harley slammed the door shut to The Joker's Study leaving him fuming, he heard her crying in the other room probably packing her things and then nothing until the front door opened and closed... He tried calling her, sending men out to find her and nothing so he decided to just lay in bed and do nothing. 'That stupid brat' he thought 'this whole fiasco has put me of track with Batsy, what is this feeling in my stomach why do I miss that dumb blonde! She is nothing to me, or is she? No the clown prince of crime can't love he is evil' The Joker chuckled and laid his head onto the pillow "but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a clown princess"... He called her one more time before he would go find her himself, _"hello?"_

_"Harley it's me!"_

_"Oh, what do you want?"_

_"I miss you"_

_"Cause you do"_

_"just come back"_

_"I'm not your slave Joker Ivy has shown me that I can't be a door mat any longer"_

_"you mean poison oaky?"_

_"yeah I thought that to but it's poison Ivy"_

_"oh, two minds think alike eh Harley girl?"_

_"I could never think like you Mistah J, you're a genius"_

_"Hmmmm, come back, please?"_

_"Only cos' you were asking so nicely"._

Present day

*Bang, Bang, Bang* "Joker you in there?" The Joker awoke from his day dream and swung the front door open "Harvey what are you doing here, AGAIN?" Harvey was out of breath and breathing wildly "The Bat, the Bat has Harley"...

"Just calm down J"

"That stupid rat with wings thinks he could just take my things, my Harley..."

"He is testing you, like I said you have to own up to The Bat"

"Hahahaha and mess up my relationship with good ole Batsy?"

"Joker"

"Look Harv I'm just saying... He can't know my feelings; to him I have none I like that it makes him fear me"

"Erg J you sound like scarecrow"

"I do don't I?" the joker giggles "this is going to be my worst punch line yet and it ain't even funny".

* * *

On top of the GSPD building the Bat signal shines brightly into the hazy sky, The joker inhales then exhales, a foggy mist entering the air like smoke and fading away into the night. "Golly" he sighs "how long does it take him, well I suppose bats are blind hahaha" suddenly Batman landed in front of The Joker his cape blowing somewhat heroically behind him "joker" he grunted "I didn't expect you, come to hand yourself in?"

"Now, now Batsy let's not get crazy oh wait I already am, haahahaha"

"What do you want Joker" Batman demanded

"You have something very close to me"

"You use her; it's only fair that she has a chance to live"

"Oh batsy, batsy, batsy you are soooooo heroic saving the damsel in distress and all but this whole fiasco is well" he giggles "quite stressful and I need my little Harleykinns at home, she is oh so sweet like candyfloss..." Batman shifts uncomfortably "she let me take her in you know?"

"What? Ah this is funny Bratman trying to tell a joke, I like it"

"No she let me Joker now leave before I take you in"

"What exactly did she say hmmm?"

"It was more of a conversation" The Joker was becoming increasingly agitated "she wouldn't talk to you"

"I said you don't love her and she just said we will see" The Joker smirked his little minx was messing with the Bat or was it him she was messing with? All that moo-ha aside it was clever, for a dumb blonde...But now like Harvey said it was time to come clean to The Bat maybe then he could have a little more fun knowing that Batsy had lost the fight, knowing Harley was his forever...

"Bat-Brain can I tell you a secret"

"What?!"

"I have always thought of you as my bestest friend in the whole wide world"

"You try to kill me every day?" The Joker passes him a glare "besides the point anyway and best friends tell each other there must darkest secrets right?"

"Go on"

"Well I am going to tell you one of mine but you mustn't tell boy blunder or flying rat mark 2"

"Just between us"

"Well it's gonna sound like a gag to you but it ain't, this is very difficult for me I was never good at stand-up comedy, haahahaha"

"Just spit it out I haven't got all night"

"Sheeesh tough crowd, How does a monkey grill his toast?"

"I don't know, how?"

"Under the...GORRILA!"

"Joker..."

"Knock, Knock"

Batman sighed heavily "who is there?"

"BOO!"

"Boo who?"

"haahahaha why are you crying Batsy Boy?"

"What does a clown prince always have to have... his-?"

"This isn't funny" The Joker frowned "and here's why like to try kill ya' Bats anyway it is funny to me like most things, I can't love can I? Don't answer that No but ever since I saw her in Arkham gee I don't know"

"How can I believe you Joker?"

"How's about she isn't dead?"

"hold on a second" Batman grunted and walked away into the dark just as he did this The Joker pulled out a picture of Harley and sighs "you sure are a pretty doll" he doesn't realise he is speaking aloud and he doesn't realise Bat man is watching "Ya wanna know something Harls there was a time I actually thought you had rehabilitated me, I felt normal... Guess people under estimated you huh? But you admitted you love my eccentric life style people say your unhealthy obsessed with me but they don't know our secret little girl it was me who fell for you first, the long days just talking to you made me feel something I haven't felt in years I just had to have you and I need you now Harleykinns"... Batman appeared silently and placed his hands on J's shoulders "I am sorry" Joker turned around and scratched his head "This Bats gone Bonkers, what you apologizing to me for Batsy" Batman stood silent for a moment " for the accident" Joker smiled "Well I better be on my way, got soooo many plans for you Batsy, Bat-brain, Bratman, flying rodent, rat with wings, aaah sweet, sweet pet names" The Joker laughed madly and he climbed down the ladders. A square piece of paper flew in the air as it settled down it became wedged between Batman's boots; it was a picture of Harley, it must have fallen out of the Joker's pocket he reached down and turned it over on the back it had a letter it read:

_Dear Mistah J,_

_Doctor Leland let me send this picture to you and write a message on the back! Geee Wiz! I hope you are having giggles and laughs with the Bat wish I was there to make some smiles Puddin. Oh well if life gives you lemons, squirt them in people's eyes ( I made that one up all by myself, you will probably hate it)_

_All my love and devotion all ways your Harley x_

_P.s The food is in the fridge I stocked up before we went out because let's face it I rarely come back because of that big ole meanie Brat-man! Kisses._

* * *

Harley unravelled a picture of The Joker that she hid in her gestures hat and sighed "Oh Puddin" she breathed "maybe this wasn't a good idea" suddenly The Bat was in her cell, "oh gee glad to see you" she said sarcastically "I saw Joker..."

"Did ya' nice to know!"

"I need more evidence to proof what he said was true..." Harley's usual grin crept back upon her face "What de he say?" Batman looked at the photo she held in her hand and extended his arm "WHAT? HANDS OF BAT BRAIN THAT'S MINE"

"Does it have a message on the back?"

"Well no, maybe, yeah but what's it to ya?"

"Like I said Quinn I need more evidence" Harley handed it over reluctantly "Thank-you" he grunted. Batman analysed the writing defiantly jokers, it read:

_Harley Girl so glad to hear from you thought a cat had got your tongue, all though she nearly did ahaha! Miss having you around...To boss about ahahhaha got ya'! But how's about you get __**home **__quick Harleykinns... My stomach feels weird; like cotton candy hahaha, remember that time at the fair?_

_J._

"What does he mean by the fair?"

"Hey Bats ladies gotta have some secrets!"

"Quinn I need to know! This isn't a game this is your life"

"Geez, okay, okay I will tell ya, it was the first time I went to Ivy's when I thought that is was over, he called me up god knows how many times sent his men out to find me but obviously Ivy hid me. One morning I was tired ya' know late nights n' all so I picks it up and says 'who is it' he says it's him and we get talkin' he says he misses me and needs me so I went home, I mean back to the warehouse... He takes me out for a surprise that night to a theme park he bought long ago and lets me ride the love train with him and we even went on the carousel WEEEEEEEEE! To you it may seem dumb but to me it was so romantic, he did make love to me that night... after a few smacks here and there but my Puddin' is just a bit rough sometimes he loves me really"!

"hm, I see, good-bye for now Quinn" a cloud of smoke fills the room and Harley is left alone in her cell with her picture of The Joker "Golly Mistah J keep this up and I might think you love me"...

* * *

The Joker was scribbling away in his office with his TV buzzing in the background, his head suddenly snapped up at the news "Hi I'm Vicky Vale reporting live from Gotham City, the masked vigilantly known as The Batman is chasing The Clown Princess of Crime Harley Quinn who as you all know is one of the most dangerous villains in Gotham. Former Doctor Harleen Quinzel broke out of Arkham Asylum just hours ago let's go live to scene, Barry what's it like down there?"

"Well Vicky as you can see Batman has got Harley Quinn pinned down to the floor and seems to be trying to talk to her about something..."

Joker stares intently and laughs as Harley gives Batman a good cracker in the jaw

"Oh my word, as you can see folks Harley Quinn as just struck The Batman in his Jaw now he is still trying to talk to her, he might be going crazy himself!"

"Barry, can you get closer in to see what they are saying?"

Sure Thing"

Harley pulls away from Batman's grip "I am going home B-man, the deal is off"

"Harleen it isn't worth it, he isn't worth it"

"Whatcha' mean by that?"

"He doesn't love you!"

"But you, you said..."

" he is manipulative, you was once his doctor I'm sure you understand what I'm saying" the rage was building up in Harley so much that she grabbed her bat from the icy ground and swung for the Batman's head knocking him out .

"Oh my, it appears Harley Quinn has knocked Batman out and is running away, she appears to be crying..."

"Okay Thanks Barry This is Vicky Vale reporting from-"

Click

The Joker switches of the TV and grabs his coat and keys...

* * *

His white bone hands gripped the stirring wheel tightly thoughts racing through is entangled mind 'I hope she is okay, no you don't you're the Joker, she is out there cold and alone, all the more reason to hit her for running away and troubling you, it was Harvey's idea, who cares she will take anything, why do I do this, you know it's what's best you can't love, can you'? After arguing with himself he pulled up to where he saw Harley walking alone in the freezing cold, the snow melting onto her fragile skin where her costume had ripped. Her gentle sobbing echoed in his ears and something tugged his stomach making him get out of his car and run up to her, as he was running he slid off his coat. Harley stood still she could hear foot steps behind her "if ya' gonna mug meh bozzo just do it I haven't got anything on me" Joker frowned his Harley wasn't this down and not that defenceless either he cautiously walked up behind her and placed his coat over her slender shoulders "here you go Harls, you could freeze out here"

"Mistah J?" she turned around wiping the tears of her rosy cheeks

"Yeah it's me, you coming back?"

"Back where?" The Joker scratched his head "Back to the, eer where house"

"Oh, no thanks I will go to ivy's" he grabbed her shoulders

"Harley" he demanded "why are you doing this?"

"You don't love meh, so why let me go on thinkin' ya' do?"

"It's not like that you stupid girl!"

"Bratman said it was"

"So you listen to him now?"

"Stop actin' like you care"

"For god sakes you stupid Dame I Do, why would I come out here to find you, give you my coat to keep you warm, want to take you home to keep you safe?"

"You can't love Mistah J its jus' not in your nature"

"Yeah I used to think that too, before I met you..."

Harley chocked a little was her dreams finally coming true? She grabbed his hands and pulled herself into his embrace. Joker let out a long sigh "Harvey said I should tell you what I told him" Harley gazed into his eyes and her lips parted slightly, 'damn the joker thought, why does she do this' he proceeded to clear his throat and whispered in Harley's ear "Daddy loves his little girl" as he said this Harley released a squeal of excitement and smothered his smile with her kiss and he found that right at that moment he was happier then he has ever been.

* * *

As soon as they got into the warehouse The Joker lit the fire in the 'living room' he always enjoyed watching the flames dance, it reminded him of burning... He had it installed a few months back and actually found himself enjoying the warmth it gave out much to his disliking of cause! He sat on the ragged sofa and sighed heavily whilst Harley ran upstairs to do whatever, he got up and made two hot chocolates with extra marshmallows for the little imp. A few minutes after the hot chocolates were made Harley came rushing down in her red nighty, all her make-up was removed and her blonde locks cascaded down her back naturally, "Thanks J" she whispered as she quickly moved past him. She curled up in front of the fire sipping her drink carefully, her full red lips parting slightly as she breathed in; the joker stared intensely at her an alien feeling leaking into his stomach again, he sat down beside her and picked up a comb, he began to brush her curls behind her ear "Harls, are you okay"? Her big blue eyes fixed on him, hanging of each word he spoke, she leant in and planted a kiss upon his cheek "yeah, jus' tired sweetie". After drinking the last few sips of her hot chocolate Harley kissed The Joker good night and left for bed...

He left her for a while to get some sleep without his tossing and turning, he didn't usually care but he decided to let her of tonight. As the night went on The Joker found he was pondering on his life so far, he found himself musing at his and Harley's first kiss, the beginning of something fun...

Flashback

" I think you will find I have let you off with far too much just a lately"

"Awh come on princess, it will help with my recovery!"

"A doctor shouldn't sit with her patient epically if he is MENTALY UNSTABLE!"

"And they call me the dramatic" the joker flashes her a grin "please..."

"oh alright then, but don't tell ..." Joker looks at her curiously "Doll, do I look like someone to grass people up or for that matter of fact _**do good**_?" Harley giggled and happily placed herself next to him. He looked over to her as she sat and hummed a merry tune 'she isn't afraid?', once he had snapped out of his thinking he found her staring at him "Is it the scars? It always is..." Harley shook her head and ran her hands through his green locks "nah, you're just a handsome fella" a raspy chuckle burst through his lips "Eh... Gee Doc I think **ya** accent it coming though!" Harley coughed and sighed "Yeah, gee I guess it is"

"Why do you hide it?"

"Well lots of reasons..."

"_**Such as**_?"

"Well it isn't professional for one" the joker snorted loudly but Harley continued

"Two patients might feel more comfortable to speak if they feel they are being handled by someone who knows what they are doing, it's one thing to be blonde but have a thick Brooklyn accent aswell"

"_**I**_ like it" her baby blues stared into his emerald eyes

"Do ya?"

"Yeah I do Harls its sweet like you kid" she grabbed his hands and grinned madly at him, he laughed lightly and he wasn't sure what he was doing but he found himself leaning in until their lips connected. " oh mistah J" she breathed he broke the kiss and laughed loudly " I like that" she got up and planted a kiss on his cheek then strode over to her desk, just as she sat down the guards burst in and grabbed The Joker "I like that a lot" he whispered...

Present day

It felt like he was in his cell again, yearning for her sent, her kiss, her everything. He needed her but it pained him to think that himself **The Joker **actually needs someone, he got up and ran upstairs and pushed the door open quietly and there was his harlequin; her hair smothered the pillows and her plump lips curved up into a smile, naturally in her sleep. She wore one of the jokers purple vests and some silky purple panties. _**The ones he liked.**_ He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed and Harley awoke grinning as if she could sense his presence. She cuddled up to him her head resting on his chest "you okay mistah' J?" she said gently "yeah I am kid" he sighed, he looked down at her and tilted her chin so her eyes met his gaze "what am I going to do with you"

"What Eva' you want J, I am yours"

"That's my girl, you here that Bratman!" Haley laughed as he tickled her playfully; he kissed her nose "**my girl**".


End file.
